Lilium inter Spinus
by Darkniteangel1
Summary: A story of a Werewolf in Greece. Ha! It's finally complete!
1. Chapter I

  
  
  
  


Lilium Inter Spinus

(The Lily Among the Thorns)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, except Makia and Ashley. I don't make any $ off of them either...dag-gon it! So don't cause me problems....

  
  


Rating:PG-13

  
  


Paring:Hercules/Makia, Jason/Xena, Ashley/Ioleus? or /Alexander?

  
  


Summery:Makia is yet another girl who fell for the resident popular guy at Chiron's Academy....Hercules....The bad thing is, she's one of his best friends. She's afraid that being best friends will be all that they'll ever be in his eyes. When rumors start going around about her being a werewolf, Makia gets nervous. Will the students find out about the real truth? Or will the lies drive Hercules away from her?

  
  


Author's note:This story is based on a character I came up with a couple of months ago. Her name and different background is used in another story, but this was her original background and layout. I hope you enjoy the story. It's one of the few fan fictions I've ever written that has been serious...so I may not be as good at it as I am others. Oh and /something in here means a daydream or a dream sequence/ and *something in here means a thought.*

  
  
  
  


/I hit the final chord of the song I'd had been singing. The crowd went wild and started to throw roses up onto the stage. I smiled and waved to my friends in the back. Suddenly Herc appears out of nowhere and hands me a bouquet of roses.

"Congratulations, Makia! You won!" He said placing a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and turned to the crowd. They started to chant, "Makia, Makia, Makia!"/

  
  


"Makia? Makia, wake up! Hurry Makia, wake up!" I woke up to Hercules tapping on my shoulder anxiously. I looked up to see our Greek teacher, Faducious, heading our way handing out an assignment. I sat up quickly and made it look like I had been paying attention the whole time. Greek could get sooo boring sometimes, that I mostly just fall asleep in class. It was a miracle that Hercules' assigned seat was next to mine. He was one of my best friends and a long time crush.

Faducious handed me and Herc our assignment and continued on. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps, Makia, you could pay attention to the lesson with you eyes open next time? We would all enjoy your presence...."

Everyone started to laugh at Faducious' remark. I covered my face with my hand and slumped in my chair. How embarrassing! I looked through my fingers and saw Herc giving me a bright smile. *Now the embarrassment is worth it...anything would be worth doing to get that smile* I tried my hardest not to blush and sat up.

"Now class, You have just gotten a topic to write your poems on. Find the person who has the same topic and sit together."

I looked at my scroll and my topic was secrets. Everyone got up and started looking for their partners.

"Hay Makia, what did you get?" My best friend Xena said.

"I got secrets, what did you get?"

"I got ruling...Hay, do you think Jason got ruling? It would be cool, where he rules a kingdom and everything." It was common knowledge that the crowned Prince was dating my best friend. She tries everything to be partners with him all of the time. I've even given up a chance to be partners with Herc so she could be with Jason.

"Maybe, why don't you ask him?"

"Ok..."

  
  


"Hay Herc, man, what did you get?" Jason asked

"Huh? Oh I got food...you?"

"I got trees, what about you Ioleus?"

"Man I got ruling... that would be so boring."

"Jason, here comes your girlfriend." Hercules said to Jason.

"I bet you she has ruling. Quick, Ioleus, switch topics with me..."

"But I wanted food!"

"Here, Ioleus take food, Jason you take ruling, and I'll stick with trees." Herc said quickly, switching the scrolls. Xena came over and found that Jason had ruling. She gave him a big hug and stood looking at her friends.

"I'm soo glad we got to be partners, Jason." Xena said looking across the room where Makia stood leaning against her desk.. "To bad Makia has to put up with Alex. They both got the topic of secrets."

Alexander was crossing the room to ask Makia what topic she got. Alexander was Makia's rival and Xena knew that Makia would flip if she had to work with him.

"Really?" Herc said surprised. "They'd be at each other's throats for the remainder of the semester. I had better change topics with Alex quick."

Herc left his friends and caught up with Alex before he got to Makia.

"Hay Alex, what did you get?"

"I got secrets, you?

"I got trees, man. But hay you got the topic I was looking for."

"Why? Who's got secrets?"

"I don't know, man, but I wanted that topic."

"Herc, I didn't want to write about trees!"

"I know, lame topic, but you owe me, remember. I taught you how to do the high beam flip."

"Well..."

"Come on, please?"

"Alright."

"Thanks man..."

"Yeah sure...."

Hercules looked at the scroll to make sure it was secrets. He turned and walked toward Makia.

  
  


*I can't believe this. Alex is coming this way. He probably has my topic. By the Gods! I hate him...wait, what is Herc doing?* Hercules stopped Alex and started talking to him. Eventually they switched scrolls. *Oh I hope Herc got my topic!*

"Hay, Makia!" * He's headed this way! Oh what do I do? Wait! Get a hold of myself. This is my Best Friend Hercules! Just be myself.*

"What's up? Herc?"

"I wanted to know what you got. I got secrets." *Score!*

"I got secrets too!!!" I said enthusiastically. 

"Great" *There goes that smile again!*

"Alright people enough fraternizing, Get to you new seats." Faducious exclaimed. Everyone sat next to their partners. Everyone had a partner except Alexander.

"Alexander, where we had an odd number in both of the classes, you will have a partner from another class....Now lets see, who was it...oh. Ashley."

When Ashley's name was mentioned me and my friends snickered. For we all knew that Ashley was crazy for him and that she was most likely to drive him crazy at that. Just then the bell rang indicating the end of all classes for the day and supper.

"Wait!" Faducious yelled over the clangor. " I'm not finished yet. Sit down!" Faducious started into one of his long lectures when we all sat down. I put my hands over my face and rolled my eyes. When I looked up I saw Ashley standing near the door way waiting for us. I gave her a helpless look. Ashley nodded and ran into the room squealing. Interrupting Faducious. He knew that when Ashley got riled up and started running on, he'll never get to finish. Besides Ashley could win any debate or argument, because she would keep running on till the other person's nerves are shot. She will stick to her guns too. So Faducious sat down at his chair.

"Guess what guys! I talked Chiron into having a dance! It's supposed to take place about a week and a half from now! Isn't that great?"

"YEAH!!!!" Everyone yelled. We all started to shout "Par-tay...Par-tay... Par-tay!" as we filed out of the classroom with Ashley in the lead.

"Thanks gurl, Faducious would have never stopped lecturing if you hadn't stopped him." I said as I walked beside Ashley.

"Any time..." She replied.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter II

  
  
  
  


[b] Chapter II [/b]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later Xena, Ashley and I sat on our beds in our dorm talking about the usual topic... boys! Xena was just talking about Jason's latest dilemma, when Ioleus barged in.

"Hay, guess what guys!"

"What Ioleus?" We groaned.

"Don't sound soo blue! There is a party at Kora's!!! A whole bunch of us are going! Let's go!" He said grabbing the nearest persons hand...(which happened to be Ashley) and dragged her out of the door.

"Wait up for us!" Xena called after him. "Come on 'kia! Let's go!"

"Ok!" We followed an overjoyed Ioleus down the road. Kora's was a restaurant/club that most of the cadets frequented. It was also the only place to go to around the academy. Unless you wanted to go to the next town for a half a days walk, you went to Kora's. When we reached Kora's the place was already packed.

"Hay! Ioleus! Over here!" Jason said standing up on a table in the corner. Ioleus helped us pick our way through the crowd of dancing people. A band was playing some up tempo music from a foreign land.

"Hay guys!" Ioleus hollered over the blaring music.

"Hay!" Herc said. "Kora just came for our order. Jason and I didn't know what you guys wanted, so we ordered cider all around...Is that ok?"

Everyone agreed with Herc. Xena took her place on her boyfriend's lap, Ashley sat next to them, followed by Ioleus, who sat next to Hercules and finally me. Xena started off a conversation about this morning's drill. She explained that her group ended up with Faducious this morn. Marcus, one of our many friends, decided to play a joke on Faducious. He took his place in the back, then when Faducious was trying to deal with someone getting stung by a bee, Marcus climbed up on the roof and started to throw water sacks (balloons) at him. Faducious honestly thought there was an attack going on and tried to get the students to safety. But no one could move for they were all too busy laughing. This had everyone of us laughing hard. Ioleus laughed so hard he fell in the floor.

"Honestly, Ioleus, I knew you weren't very smart, but I didn't know that you didn't know how to sit in a chair." Everyone was laughing so hard that we hadn't even noticed a slow song was on.

"Alex..." I mock sighed. "When are you going to learn some manners?"

"His manners seem fine to me..." Ashley said dreamily.

"Thank you...Allison was it?"

"Ashley."

"Whatever..."

"What do you want, Alex? Ioleus growled under his breath.

"Why to ask Amber here..."

"ASHLEY!!!"

" WHATEVER! Ashley here for a dance..."

"Really?" Ashley breathed.

"Uh...yeah...Really..."

Ashley got excited and grabbed Alex's arm. Pulling him onto the floor. Seeing Ashley dancing, Xena convinced Jason to dance too.

"I don't get it! Alex is a jerk! Why do all the girls like him? I don't know what they see in him."

"I don't know Ioleus. He must be doing something right. What do you think Makia?...Makia??"

"Huh?"

"I was asking why girls are attracted to Alex."

"Oh" I had been so absorbed in the stranger coming in the door that I didn't here Herc's question. The stranger had a cloak on that covered his face. My heightened senses told me he was evil. You see, I was a werewolf. One of the Gods' freaks of nature. Three nights out of the month I became the wolf...the rest of the time I have enhanced vision, a heightened sense of smell, long range hearing, acute instincts and amazing agility. Right now my instincts told me that something dangerous was coming.

" I don't really know for sure. I know that I'm not. Yes, he has an incredible body, but he has no personality...unless you count evil as a personality." I looked behind me at Alex and Ashley. [i]She sure looks happy though...[/i] I turn back and see Herc giving me a funny look.

"What?"

Herc leans forward and offers his hand.

"Dance with me." At first I was shocked. Then I thought...[i]Best friends dance together all the time, He's trying to be nice.[/i]

"Ok." I took Herc's hand and he lead me onto the dance floor. He stopped, turned around and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. 

"You really don't like Alex. Do you..."

"No." I sighed. "I don't know what they see in him. He's such a Jerk."

"That's what Ioleus said."

"Well, he's right. There's more to guys then muscles and hair. Some actually have feelings and brains."

"Am I the kind that has only muscles and hair, or the kind that has feelings and brains?" Herc teased.

"Well consider yourself lucky, you have both." I said squeezing him tight in a hug.

"Thanks Makia. I means a lot to me that some girls care about more then just looks."

Herc was a very popular guy. And the girls loved him...for his looks. It has always's bothered him.

"One day, Herc, you'll find the right girl. And she'll love all of you...not just your looks."

Herc was just about to respond when warning bells went off in my head. I jerked my head up to see Alex lead Ashley out the door. [i] Something is just not right about him...One minute he can't remember Ashley's name the next he's leading her out the door...holding her hand![/i] 

"Makia? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Herc...But It looks to me I need to do the best friend thing..."I looked over the heads in the crowd. "XENA!"

Xena's head popped up a few seconds later. I made the motion to follow me and danger.

" Sorry Herc. We'll have to carry this discussion on later. Oh and I owe you a dance." I placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Xena and I met in the middle and headed out the door...


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

  
  
  
  
  
  


Xena and I burst out of the door into the cold, clear night.

*Quarter moon… 6 days till the first night of the full.*

We heard Ashley squeal. Alex had her pinned to the Fence railing and held a knife to her neck. Xena quietly came up behind him and jumped on his back. He was so startled that he dropped the knife. Which landed between Ashley's feet. Alex flipped Xena over his head and she landed against the railing. Xena cried out in pain. I kicked him in the head, which brought him down. I straddled him and started to beat him up. The suddenly the warning bells in my head went off again. I got off of Alex and stood up. The cloaked stranger was standing with their hands reached for the sky. Their back was too me, so I couldn't see who it was. Then the pain started. The pain that told me that I was transforming.

* This can't be! I have 6 more days to go! Must…Stop…Stranger* 

The wolf was taking over. The last thing I saw was Xena tackling the stranger.

  
  


I woke up the next day around noon. I was lying naked in bed covered up in blankets. My head hurt...a lot. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I tried so hard to remember what happened. All I could remember was blacking out. Like I always do before the wolf takes over. I prayed that I didn't hurt anyone. Tears streamed down my face. I hated it. Every time I change, I am terrified that I hurt someone. Normally, Xena would take me out to the pit that we dug a couple of years back and I would transform there. Xena would then watch over me at night so I wouldn't escape. Usually I didn't. Last night shouldn't have happened. The stranger must have summoned the full moon. If anyone can control the full moon, the could control me. It scares the freak out of me.

A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I got up and got dressed. Again I prayed that no one was hurt. It was Tuesday, so my friends (minus Ashley) and I didn't have class until 2. We all mostly had classes together. It was a good thing, I could never get through class w/o Ioleus' antics and Xena passing me notes.

I hurried to the courtyard. Just as I passed through the doors, a pair of hands grabbed me and took me back inside. Steering me back to a class room.

"'Kia! Your awake! You can't go outside though. We need to talk though...NOW!"

I automatically knew it was Xena. She didn't seem to happy with me either.

"You transformed in front of Alex!!"

"What? I thought he was out, when transformed! Did I hurt anyone?" I asked desperately..

"When you started to transform, I realized what the stranger was doing. You were screaming in pain and when I tackled the stranger, the moon changed back and so did you. You passed out. Ashley and I wrapped you up in her cloak. Then the guys..."

"NO! They didn't see me transform...Did they?"

"No, you were back to your normal self when the guys came. Only clothesless. Herc carried you back. The thing is, Alex is telling everyone what you are! He swears you hit him. I know you didn't. I was there!"

I sat down on a desk. I felt like crying. Why was I cursed with this? Xena sat down next to me.

"Let's get something to eat. We have a couple of hours till Greek."

"Oh, No!"

"What?"

"I sit next to Herc in Greek! He doesn't know does he?"

"Well, I think he knows that there are rumors going around, but I don't think he believes them." Xena steered me toward the Cafeteria. All through the halls, people shirked away in fear. We ate lunch and talked for a while till Greek. When got to class things got worse. No one would talk to me and 'accidentally' missed me when papers were passed back. So most of the period I kept quiet. At the end, Chiron came to get me personally. I got up, gathered my things and went to his office.


	4. ChapterIV

Chapter IV

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry, Makia, please understand."

"Oh, I understand. You're afraid that I will endanger the students, but Chiron, I have no where else to go."

"I am not afraid that you will endanger the students, I'm afraid the wolf will. I am sorry, Makia I can't help you here." Chiron looked down helplessly. "I wish I could help you, but I have to put the rest of them first. I'm so sorry."

"What if there was a way to calm the wolf down or something?"

"I don't know Makia."

"How long do I have to leave?"

"I'll give until the next full moon."

"I understand..."

"Untill then you are confined to your quarters after supper."

"Yes, sir." I stood up slowly and left his office. When I stood outside of his office I found Xena

" So what did he say?"

" He wants me gone before the next full moon. I don't know what to do." We started to walk.

"Wait!!" Xena said stopping me.

" You actually told him!?"

" Well, what else was I going to do? I am a danger to everyone. And even if I lied to him, he would keep on extra special eye on me during the full moon. Eventually he would find out."

"You got a point. Oh, Herc was looking for you. He wanted..."

"Hay, Makia!" Xena and I both turned around to see Herc running down the hall. He was trying to catch up with us.

"See ya later." Xena whispered.

"What? Your not leaving me?!"

"Jason wants me to hang out in his room tonight. To..um..have fun..."

"What!?" Xena walked away.

"Hay Makia."

"Oh hay...Herc...What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if You were up to working on the poem tonight."

"I don't know Herc. I've had an awful day. Besides, Jason and Xena are going to be 'busy'... I don't want to interfere. In fact, I don't want to be in a 10 mile radius."

"I know, that's why I was hoping we could do it in your room."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Is he for real

"What?"

"The poem, your room...hello? Are you sure your ok?"

"Wha...Yes...I'm fine...I'm just out of it. Like I said. Bad Day."

"Are you sure?" Herc's face was full of concern. He placed a hand on my arm.

"Yes, I'm positive. Besides, how's Ashley anyway?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? She went back home today. Her brother Endevi is takeing her place.

"Endevi! Coming here?!"

"Uh, yeah..."

I was excited. Endevi, like Ashley, was a really good friend of mine. Before I became a werewolf I used to live near them. He and I used to rough house all the time. The bad thing was the fact that Endevi bit me. Yes, Endevi was a werewolf. Rumor was that Endevi knew how to control the wolf during the full moon. He could also transform outside of the full moon in full awareness of himself.

"This is great! When will he get here?"

"I don't know, A few days?"

"Great!!"

"Well, anyway, Can we?"

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Can we what?"

Herc sighed and growled. "The poem, Makia, the poem....!!"

"Oh! Right! Don't fuss at me, I told you..."

"Yes, I know, Bad Day. "

"Uh, yeah, um stop by in a few. I gotta clean up a bit."

"Ok, See ya later?

"Later..."

I can't believe this...!!!


	5. Chapter V

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Oh what a mess!!!! And Herc is coming here?* I sighed as this thought ran through my head. A knock came at the door as I finished cleaning the room.

"I'll be right there!" I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it and brushed off my clothes. Then I opened the door.

"Oh, my Gods!!!!! Endevi??!!" There he was. Unlike Herc, Endevi had black hair and deep green eyes. Endevi smiled and grabbed me in a hug. Then swung me around and put me down on the ground.

"When did you get here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for a few days!?"

"I was on my way here anyway. Ashley sent me a letter awhile back to come visit. But from the looks of it, I'm staying."

"Oh, Yay!!!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Ahem..." 

Endevi and I both turned to see Herc leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, Hay Herc!" I said smiling.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"Wha...no..." I unraveled myself from Endevi's hug. "Nothing, Herc this is Ashley's brother Endevi. Endevi, this is..."

"Hercules, Makia's Greek partner." Herc dislodged himself from the door frame and held out his hand. Endevi took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, guys," I said, breaking up the conversation. "Herc and I need to work on our project now."

"Oh," Endevi said looking at me and backing away. "I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you later."

"Endevi, you don't have to leave!"

"No, It's ok, I'll have to fix up my dorm anyway." He said as I followed him to the door. He stopped outside the door and turned to me.

"I'll see you at breakfast." With that he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Then he left. I closed the door silently behind him.

"I don't like him."

I turned around surprised.

"Herc!"

"I don't! He's the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls."

I roll my eyes and sigh as he crosses his arms in a flair of attitude. I calmly walk to my bed and sit down.

"What was that!?" He says frustrated, at my silence.

"What was what?" I ask innocently, slightly confused.

"The hugging and kissing, did I miss something?" Herc said uncrossing his arms and pointing his finger at me.

"Is he some kind of boyfriend you haven't told me about or some kinda fling."

I scoffed.

"Guys!!" I laughed. "Endevi is not my boyfriend. He's more like a brother. We grew up together."

"I don't know, he looked really sweet on you!" I sighed at Herc's annoyance at Endevi.

"Will you please knock it off. We need to work on our poem."

Herc wandered over and sat on Xena's bed.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk about last night."

My heart skipped a beat and my body went cold with fear. *Did he see me transformed? Oh gods, I could not bear it if he hated me! What do I say? What do I do?*

"Kia?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong? You have been distracted since Chiron pulled you out of class. And don't say that it's because of a bad day."

"It's nothing, really. Tired I guess."

"Is it about the rumors?"

"No, well...kinda...It's a little disturbing."

"Yeah, I know. But, I wanted to know..."

*Oh, He's gonna ask. What do I say?"

"Are the rumors true?"

I held my breath *What do I say? Do I lie? That's it! I'll lie. And when I'm ready, I'll tell him the truth, After Endevi helps me control it.*

"Of course not! Werewolves aren't real!"

Herc sighed of relief.

"Yeah, It is kinda funny. I knew you weren't. If you were you would have told me.

*Uhoh....*

"So what did Alex do to you guys that you went unconscious?"

"He used some kind of herb or something rubbed into a piece of cloth"

"Oh, What happened to your clothes though?"

"Only the gods know what he was going to do to me. I don't wanna talk about it. Do you mind if we just work on the poem?."

"Yeah, Sure"


	6. ChapterVI

Herc and I worked on our poem for the next half hour. Surprisingly, I found that Herc had a poetic side to him. However we could not agree on what we wanted to use. Not to mention the weird looks he kept giving me. It was as if he was just waiting for me to pass out or something. His overwhelming concern for me was touching, yet scary at the same time. I couldn't let him know what I really was. Frustrated, I dropped my quill.

"Herc, as nice as that is, I don't think it will work."

Frustrated as well, Herc growled.

"That's the fifth time you've told me that! What's wrong with it?"

"Only time will tell,

the secrets we know so well.

Hidden deep in our hearts

_Chopped in little parts_?" I recited from the parchment and added his line at the end.

"Personally, I don't like the mental image of a chopped up heart." even if the wolf does

"Well, secrets can tear at your heart and break you into little pieces if you are not careful." He explained.

I sighed, "I understand, but in reading this to anyone else, I doubt they would understand that is what you mean."

Feeling angry, Herc threw his quill down and jumped up to pace the room. He stopped, running his fingers through his hair and stared out of the window. I put my head in my hands.

"Look, they will be serving supper soon. Why don't we take a break and go for a walk or something? Then we can eat and try again." I said looking up. Herc sighed and looked at me.

"Alright."

I smiled slightly and set our work aside. I slid my boots on and headed for my door. Just before I could reach it, Herc grabbed my arm.

"Hay, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said unconsciously taking his hand and pulling him through the door. "We're both frustrated. A nice walk in the fresh air will do us good."

I dropped his hand as we left my dorm.


	7. Chapter VII

Very few people were in the dorm hall as we walked. Silently we walked through the courtyard and out the front gate. When still Herc did not talk to me, I spoke up.

"Dinar for your thoughts." I said lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Geez, Herc. For what?"

"For giving you the third degree about Endevi."

I chuckled slightly.

"It's ok, really. He and I have always been like that. Is that what's bothering you?"

"To tell the truth, yes."

I desperately tried not to blush, but I could not help the smile that passed over my face.

"I had been thinking about last night." He began

Here we go… "Yeah?"

"Well, I found out that the whole dance thing Ashley was talking about is actually going to happen in three nights. Chiron moved it up."

"Really. What does that have to do with last night?" I stopped and stood to face him.

"If I recall," He said turning to me. "You owe me a dance."

I laughed slightly.

"So you're calling dibs on the first dance with me?"

"Um…no." Herc looked down for a moment. My heart skipped a beat. Is he about to do what I think he's doing?

"Will you go with me?" Herc said looking up at me innocently. My initial reaction was to say yes. But then something struck me wrong.

"Before Endevi can ask me?" I said crossing my arms.

"What?"

"I asked you what was wrong with you and you told me, Endevi. Then all of a sudden you ask me out? You never showed that type of interest in me before. Why now?"

"Wait, that's not what this is about."

"Oh yes, I'm sure." I began to walk. I really did like him….In fact I was crazy about him. What was I doing?

"'kia please!" He said grabbing my arm. "I'm serious. So maybe I got a little jealous…."

I paused for a moment.

"You were jealous? Of a guy who-may-be-but-isn't interested in your best friend?"

"No….maybe…I was jealous be cause you gave him a hug and a kiss while he's a friend…but…" Herc sighed nervously and turned his back on me. My world spun a little. Short of breath, I made a decision. If I did this, I could ruin our relationship for good. It was now or never.

"Herc."

Herc spun around to say something. Taking a deep breath, I gathered up all my courage, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Silently I prayed to the gods I had not misinterpreted what he was saying. I nearly died when slowly he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back. When we pulled apart, I found I had stunned him.

"Well, not what I was going for." He said surprised. " I only meant you never show that type of affection to me. But this….this is good."

I blushed and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I was cut off when he kissed me. Then the presence came, grabbing the attention of my senses. I broke off the kiss quickly and looked around.

"Makia? What's wrong?"

I stepped a way from him cautiously. Then I heard it. A snarl erupted from the bushes as someone jumped out and attacked me. On instinct I called on my wolf senses and wrestled with the person, snarling. The impact sent us rolling down a hill. I heard Herc call out my name. I landed on top, when we stopped rolling. I was surprised when my attacker began to laugh.

"Endevi!" I exclaimed angrily.

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed happily. Before I knew it he had kissed me. It was a quick enthusiastic kiss. But a kiss none the less, and Herc saw it. I did not notice he had seen it and began to chastise Endevi.

"What in the name of the gods do you think you are doing?"

"Aw, come on. We used to wrestle all the time. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with….What's wrong with that!" I stopped when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Herc. He was standing there watching us. I got off of Endevi quickly. Seeing my reaction he stood as well.

"Can I ask what is going on here?" He asked.

"Hay! Hercules!" Endevi exclaimed like nothing is wrong. Endevi came up to him patting him on the back. "I saw how you were treating my girl. Huh…eh…"

"Your Girl." Hercules stated blandly. Looking at Endevi then to me. I opened my mouth to explain, but Endevi continued.

"Yeah. She's my girl." Endevi said circling Herc. "We grew up together. It's good to know that she's been taken care of."

Endevi circled around back to me. With his arms wrapped around me he continued.

"Now that I'm back. I can pick up where I left off." Endevi sweetly kissed my cheek.

I could tell Hercules was mad…well pissed off more like.

"Right. You do that." Angrily Herc spun around and began to head back to the academy.

"No. Herc…wait!" I said elbowing Endevi. He doubled over at the impact. I began to follow Herc.

"Don't follow me!" He exclaimed. I stopped for a moment. Angrily, I spun around to fight with Endevi but found he was gone. With no other choice, I followed Hercules.


	8. Chapter VIII

"Herc, Please." I exclaimed when I finally caught up to him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"No, wait. Please. He was joking around."

Hercules stopped and spun around.

"A Joke! It was a joke. His Girl."

"I'm not his girl. We are just friends."

"It doesn't look like that to me. You lied."

"I lied? I told you the truth."

"OH Yeah? Then what was that?"

"I told you! What is the matter with you? Even if it were true. It's not like anyone was interested in me anyway." The minute those words left my mouth, I regretted them. In my anger, I had forgotten what I had done moments before.

"Not interested! What was that?" Herc said pointing angrily towards the spot we had kissed earlier.

"I don't know!" I said really unable to get myself out of this one. "I just thought…."

"What? You thought what?" Herc said crossing his arms.

"I just…I like you."

"Oh yeah." Herc said leaning closer. He began to speak in a dangerous tone. " Well I liked you too. In fact. I was serious about asking you out. But, seeing as you're taken, I guess not."

With that he spun and marched off.

"I'm not taken!" I yelled after him. I turned with tears in my eyes.

The sun started to set. I knew Chiron would not want me out at this time, so I began back. Just as I passed through the gates, Xena was upon me.

"What in the name of the gods is going on? I just saw Hercules madder than fire marching through here."

"We had a fight." I grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But?"

"I mean it." I said as she stopped me. Xena gave me a look.

"Fine. Herc and I kissed. Then Endevi showed up, made outrageous claims about us being together. Herc believed him and we fought. "

"What? You kissed?"

"Yes." I said. "Look, just let me be. I need to work this one out on my own."

I side stepped my friend and went in.

The next day was just as bad as the day before. Some how word got out about what happened. Once again, I was the center of attention. I hated it. I kept an eye out for Endevi. I didn't find him until practice was over in the courtyard. Herc, not speaking to me just walked right past me. I bit my lip to keep from crying like I did last night.

"Hay there." Endevi said unusually cheerful.

"Don't hay me." I said dangerously. Endevi's smile fell.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need looking out for." I said and began to walk away.

"I know you don't, but it does."

I froze. Slowly turning around I leveled my eyes on him.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He said approaching me. "We're dangerous. You can't afford to get close to anyone like that."

"Why? Can't I have a normal life?"

"We're not normal and you know it. What would happen if you transformed in front of him? You would kill him. You can't control the wolf."

"But you can. That's why you need to help me."

"I can't. No one can control the wolf."

"What?"

"Look, I know what the grapevine is saying. At one point I thought I had the wolf in control. I could even change at will. But I lost it. The wolf is powerful." Endevi side stepped me and started to follow what was left of the class.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"There's nothing to do. Good luck."

With my last will of strength I collapsed on the ground in tears. I had lost Herc, I had lost my last hope, and my last day was the day after the dance. What was I going to do.


	9. Chapter IX

I tried to make the most of the days leading up to the dance as good as possible. Yet, that didn't seem to happen. Xena stood by me. In fact, she talked of leaving with me. I reasoned with her that Jason would not be able to be with her then. She stopped trying soon after. Herc kept giving me the cold shoulder. This hurt the most. Every time I looked at him, I would get caught by Endevi and I would have to turn away. Herc did not come back to work on our poem. Gracious that Feducious gave us more time, I tried to wrack my brain on what to write. I would come up with nothing. By the time the dance arrived I was exhausted. With all that was going on, I was sort of glad that I would be leaving. I packed my bags and waited for Xena out sided in the court yard. I decided to leave before night fell and the full moon came up. Xena was going to sit with me through the full moon then she would go back.

"Hay, Are you ready?" She asked coming up beside me.

"I guess so." I replied sadly. Quietly we walked through the gate and down the path. For a moment I stopped and turned around. A tear escaped and ran down my face. I did not tell anyone goodbye. I did not want any questions raised. It was better this way. With a gentle hand, Xena turned me away and we walked.

We stopped at Koras about an hour before the sun set. We grabbed some food and left as fast as possible. We were up the road a little ways when I felt a presence. I grabbed Xena's arm and turned back to Kora's. Just then, we both saw a flash of light and a person appear.

"Endevi?" I questioned.

"That's Ashley's brother, isn't it?" Xena asked me. "When was he a god?"

My eyes widened. It all began to click into place. Alex…The hooded figure…Endevi…Some god was playing me. Xena and I took off running towards the restaurant. Before we could get there, the god appeared out doors and in a flash he left.

"The Academy." Xena exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the only explanation. He must have the real Endevi. He must have paid Alex to take Ashley out side to lure me out. Then he must have been trying to keep me in wolf form that night before you tackled him. Posing as Endevi he broke me and Herc apart so that I would leave. If he's a god…He must be after Herc!"

I broke out in a run towards the road leading to the school.

"But Makia! The Moon!"

I didn't listen. I had to stop him. I had to save Herc.


	10. Chapter X

I called on my enhanced abilities to increase my run. I had to get to the school fast. Like lighting I passed through the gates and kept going until a body stopped me. At the impact, both of us tumbled to the ground.

"Makia! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

I looked down to see who I had landed on.

"Herc? Herc!" I said hugging him.

"It's uh…good to see you too."

I sat up then got off of him. Lending a hand I helped him up. The music from the dance inside wafted out to us.

"Herc, About Endevi…."

"I know."

"He's….what?" I said totally surprised.

"I know that he was just being the over protective guy friend. Ioleus and I talked it over."

"You did?" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I was overreacting. I really like you and I know you wouldn't lie to me."

For a moment I was stunned speechless. I wouldn't lie to him. Oh, by the gods. I have. He is going to hate me.

" Herc, listen." I said gathering the courage to tell the truth. All of a sudden a crash and a scream erupted from the dance inside.

"Endevi!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Come on."

Herc and I rushed inside.

Endevi stood at the end of the gym with his arm around Ashley's throat. The cadets moved out of the way as we rushed through.

" Well…well…well…look who came back!" Endevi exclaimed.

"Leave her alone!" I responded by getting into a fighting condition. "I know what you are! So you can give up your little charade!"

"Oh?" Endevi looked around comically. "Do you now? I guess my game is up!"

With a flash of light Endevi disappeared and the god Strife stood in his place. I heard Herc gasp behind me. I felt a hand push me aside as he moved in front of me.

"Strife! Let her go! Your fight is with me!" He exclaimed. In a whisper he added to me, "I told you something was wrong with that guy."

"But that wasn't Endevi!" I whispered agitatedly back.

"Oh no! My fight is with the wolf…or shall I say…..your fight!

Oh no…

Herc stood there confused. "What are you talking about Strife?"

Then it hit me. I came out from behind Herc.

"You knew! You knew all along and you planned this out!"

"He he…Yes! I did! And you want to know the best part?" Strife threw Ashley aside and raised his hands. "I can control you!"

Lightning bolts tore from Strife's hands tearing a hole in the ceiling. It was then I felt the pull. I began to panic. Pain shot through my head and down my spine. I screamed and fell to my hands and knees. I heard Chiron come forth to defend us all, but with screech of lightning Strife threw him against the wall.

"'kia! 'Kia!" Herc called as he came to my side. The wolf within me snarled at him and pulled away standing up. I faced Herc and looked into his eyes. I saw fear. It was then I knew my eyes had changed color. I desperately fought the darkness within me as I felt my bones stretch and my muscles tear. It was a new type of pain for me. Normally I would be long gone unconscious by now. But I fought it with a new force in will. Hair sprouted on my arms. I was beginning to loose control. By the time my transformation was half complete I was holding on by a thread. The wolf howled to be released, there was only one thing to do.

"Run!" I said in a voice not my own. The last thing I saw was the students running and screaming in fear as I attacked Strife.

The darkness consumed my consciousness. I felt the wolf off in a distance. I felt as if I were drugged and could not awake. Yet I was still conscious…I was conscious within the wolf. I had no control whatsoever. I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. I felt the strong blood lust the wolf was soo close to giving into. What was stopping it? Was it me?

I knew I had to get back control of my body. A scent came to my nose. Herc! The wolf was near him. I could feel the need…the hunger. The wolf wanted to feed. It wanted Herc. With my last show of strength I fought the darkness…I fought the wolf. For one brief moment I saw the light and I made a beeline. Awareness came to me. My body was transforming back. I forced the transformation to quicken. When it was over I looked around. Strife was no where to be found. Most of the students had run and I was standing naked in front of Herc. My world began to sway.

"Makia."

"I lied." Darkness once again consumed my mind only this time the wolf was at bay.


	11. Chapter XI

"Alright, class. Settle down. I know last nights events were overexciting, but we have to get out presentations done. Hercules, do you have your poem?"

Hercules was looking down playing with a piece of parchment lost in his thoughts when I came to the door. For a moment I watched him as Faducious called his name again. I leaned against the door frame.

"There's no need asking him." I said surprising everyone. I saw the looks. Some were of fear, some disgust and some were just pure shock that I would show my face after last night. The pain of knowing what was going through their minds hit me, but I forced it down to deal with later. I had a job to do and a promise to keep. "I have it right here."

I held up a scroll for Faducious to see. He nodded all to quickly and backed away. I could smell the fear on him. I came to the front of the room and turned to the class. Herc had looked up by this point and froze.

"Now, if you don't mind. I will give our presentation. I promise I won't be here long." I told Faducious to ease his mind. I cleared my throat. I didn't even unroll the parchment. There was no need. I knew the poem by heart now.

_I have a hidden secret_

_Hidden deep down inside_

_When I look at you_

_It gets pushed aside_

_For you are my strength_

_The strength to carry on_

_In keeping this secret_

_Which I know is wrong_

_This is my hidden secret_

_Hidden deep down inside_

_There is a wolf within me_

_So dangerous, I lied_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I had no choice to tell_

_It is a big part of me_

_There's a part of you as well_

_I had a hidden secret_

_Hidden deep down inside_

_The wolf is still within me_

_I no longer hide_

I watched the faces of my friends and classmates. For one brief moment Faducious forgot his fear. He stepped forward in shock and took the parchment from me.

I looked at him for a moment and nodded. With one last long look at Herc, I left the classroom and made my way to the front gate. Chiron was standing there waiting for me.

"Before you say anything, don't worry." I said standing my ground and looking up at him. "I know what I am. I know that I'm dangerous. I just thought I could have a normal life, but I was wrong. I promise to you Chiron that I won't come back until I have mastered the wolf. Until then I will find a way. I'm sorry."

"I know you are…" Chiron said with a swish of his tail. "…but I am not the one you should apologize to."

Chiron nodded over my shoulder. I turned to see Hercules jogging toward me. Chiron moved from behind me and pranced off. This was it. I braced myself for the worst. I was caught totally off guard when Herc grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. A tear escaped my eye. He was not going to make this easy. I couldn't hold back the tears and neither could he.

"Don't go." He begged when the kiss ended. He held my face in his hands and placed his forehead to mine.

"I have to." I said trying not to sob.

"No, please. We can work out something…" My heart wrenched. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stay and risk his life.

"No, Herc. I lied to you. I betrayed you. I almost killed you. I am too dangerous to be around."

"I don't care! You didn't hurt me! You just attacked Strife and he disappeared. I'm a demi-god. I can keep you at bay when you wolf out. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me now." He said moving his hands down my arms and holding me tight around my waist.

"I can't take the risk that you could be hurt, Herc. This is the only way to protect those I love." I sniffled. "I have to find a way to stop it, to control it. I can't let it harm the ones I love." I moved my hands up to his face and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment while he searched my eyes. I made sure I looked determined, I hid the pain. After he had found what he was looking for he looked defeated.

"Will I ever get to see you again?"

"I don't know." I said suppressing the sob clogging my throat. Herc kissed me one last time then held me tight in a hug.

"You be careful, ya hear me?" He said giving in to me.

"I will. I promise. I meant what I said." I said holding him close. "You will always be a part of me. You will always be my strength."

If I didn't let go now I would never have the strength to leave. With one last hug I pulled away quickly. It was time to go. Herc shook his hair from his eyes and wiped away the tears. I quickly wiped mine away and regained my composure. With one last long look I turned away from him and began to walk through the gate.

"You had better come back to me or I will hunt you down!" He exclaimed to my back. I smirked and looked over my shoulder.

"You'd have to catch me first."

For the second time, I left. I almost killed my friends, my classmates, and my mentors. I almost killed Herc. I had to find a way to end this deadly chain. There had to be a way and Endevi, the real one, was my key. I had a hidden secret, hidden deep inside. There is a wolf within me that I no longer hide.

**Authors Note**: I just want to give a special thanks to all of you who reviewed. I am so ecstatic that you loved my story. I will tell you my secret now. My main reason for writing this story was because I wrote a poem that fit so well with an idea I was running with. The poem that you see above is not the one I had originally intended to use. This one came to me while I was at work and sounded like it fit much better than the other one. To see the original poem, look at the chapter behind this. Just in case you didn't know, _Lilium Inter Spinus_ means Lily among the Thorns in Latin. I hope you like the ending. If you review please let me know what you think about a sequel. I am not sure that I want to do a sequel, but with enough support I may. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks.


	12. Original Poem

**What You Did to Me**

By Darkniteangel

I have these special talents,

Things I don't want to hide

I wish I could share these things with you,

But in my heart I've died.

You don't know what you've done to me,

But I know it all too well.

In time perhaps you'll save me

From my self-damned Hell.

My heart aches to see you cry

And see you fall apart.

But did you ever see me

Try to break your heart?

We used to be the best of friends

Through the good times and the bad

Yet, in time we drifted apart,

I miss the things we had.

The smile that lit up your face

The secrets we used to share

The time we spent together

It didn't matter where.

Yet you took advantage of me

Like you didn't care

But when you came back crying

You knew I'd always be there.

I gave you a shoulder to cry on,

A place to lay your head.

I supported you through the stormy nights

I even tucked you into bed.

But why do I keep coming back

To help to ease your pain.

To be there when the sun goes down

And it starts to rain.

I guess that I care too much

When I shouldn't care at all

When I should turn away

And walk back down the hall

Maybe, I have this Hope

That one day you will see

How much I have done for you,

How much you mean to me.


End file.
